narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Scarlei/Testseite
Scarys Testseite^^ Projekt: Ootsutsuki-Clan Was ich hier betreibe nennt sich "brainstorming" und könnte vielleicht (noch) keinen Sinn ergeben^^ thumb|left|Kaguya Ootsutsuki Der Ootsutsuki-Clan gehört zu den ältesten Clans der Welt und stellt den Ursprung des Uchiha-und Hyuuga-Clans dar. Desweiteren muss dieser Clan auch mit dem Kaguya-Clan verwandt sein, da Kaguya Ootsutsuki in der Lage ist, dessen Knochen-Kekkei-Genkai anzuwenden. ---- Projekt: Kakashi Hiden - Blitze im eisigen Himmel Kakashi Hiden: Blitze im eisigen Himmel ist das erste Buch der Light-Novel-Serie Naruto Hiden und behandelt die Abenteuer von Kakashi Hatake während des Zeitraumes zwischen den Kapiteln 699 und 700. Es besteht aus einem Prolog, 14 Kapiteln und einem Epilog. Zusammenfassung des Inhaltes Prolog プロローグ：新たな秩序 - Prolog: Ein neuer Auftrag Seit dem 4. Shinobi-Weltkrieg ist bereits ein Jahr vergangen. Naruto und Sai befinden sich auf einer Mission im Reich der Wellen, sie observieren das feindliche Gebiet aus der Luft, im Schutze der Dunkelheit. Trotz einer sehr guten natürlichen Verteidigung kann Naruto nicht warten und dringt aus der Luft in das feindliche Gebiet ein. Mit seinem Überraschungsangriff löst er Verwirrung aus, welche er nutzt, um einen gewissen Garyou ausfindig zu machen, welcher der Grund für einen neuen Konflikt zwischen zwei Ländern nach dem Ende des Krieges sein könnte. Er stößt dabei jedoch auf Gegenwehr in Form eines einzelnen Shinobi. Aufgrund dieses Tricks kann Naruto ihren Anführer, Garyou, jedoch in seine Gewalt bringen und unterhält sich daraufhin mit dem maskierten Mann, wobei Naruto erfährt, dass diese Feinde, zwischen denen er sich gerade befindet, Madara Uchihas Ideale verfolgen. Diese definiert Narutos Gegenüber vorrangig als Gleichberechtigung, Gerechtigkeit und die Kontrolle der Freiheit durch seine Kameraden und ihn. Der Grund für diese Gedanken ist der Verlust seines Kindes während des Krieges - aufgrund des Einzugs sämtlicher Ärzte für den Krieg konnte sein Kind nicht gerettet werden. Als Naruto jedoch mit seinem Gefangenen verschwinden will, bekommt er (un)erwartete Hilfe aus der Luft - und fliegt mit Sai davon. Die Szene wechselt, Naruto befindet sich nun vor Haku und Zabuzas Gräbern im Gespräch mit Inari. Sie unterhalten sich über die große Naruto Brücke, wie sie das Leben der Einwohner verändert hat und über den Angriff auf Konoha. Der Prolog endet damit, dass Naruto dem Jungen versichert, dass die Brücke keinerlei Auswirkungen auf den Schiffsverkehr haben wird und Inaris Idee eine ehrliche Methode ist, Geld zu verdienen, welche freilich nicht jedem gefallen wird. 1. Kapitel ためらい - Kapitel 1: Zögern Naruto ist nach Konohagakure zurückgekehrt und trifft auf Kakashi, welcher aufgrund innigster Leidenschaft für sein Buch kaum ansprechbar ist. Schließlich schafft Naruto es doch, seinen Meister in ein Gespräch über die Hokage-Einweihungszeremonie zu verwickeln. Kakashi versichert ihm jedoch, dass er es damit nicht eilig hat, besonders da Tsunade beinahe wieder genesen ist. Ohne die sich anbahnende Gefahr zu bemerken, lässt Naruto sich daraufhin recht unschmeichelhaft über Tsunade aus, was ihm eine gewaltige Kopfnuss seitens dieser beschert, welche das Gespräch mitbekommen hat. Im folgenden Gespräch der beiden älteren Shinobi bekräftigt Tsunade ihren Wunsch, dass Kakashi der neue Hokage wird. Außerdem bemerkt Kakashi, dass er einer derjenigen ist, der bei der Einweihungszeremonie des fliegenden Schiffes des Wellen-Reiches, welches Tobishachimaru heißen soll, anwesend sein wird. Am Ende zögert er jedoch immer noch, das Amt des Hokage anzunehmen, selbst als Tsunade ihm offenbart, dass für sie niemand anderes in Frage kommt... 2. Kapitel 世紀の瞬間 - Kapitel 2: Jahrhundert-Moment Der Tag der Einweihungszeremonie ist gekommen und hat viele Menschen angelockt, obwohl es ein Geheimnis sein sollte. Stolz präsentiert Tazuna allen Anwesenden die Eigenschaften seines fliegenden Schiffes, und kurz darauf werden die Eingeladenen gebeten, sich zur Probefahrt auf dem Schiff einzufinden. Doch Kakashi wird von dem Schrei einer jungen Frau in einem langen, blauen Kleid davon abgehalten. In aller Eile, das Schiff zu erreichen, stolpert sie - direkt in Kakashis Arme. Für diesen scheint die Zeit still zu stehen, einen Moment lang gibt es nur sie beide. Doch sie entschuldigt sich für die Unannehmlichkeiten und betritt das Schiff. Tazuna versucht ihn in ein mehr oder minder ernstes Gespräch zu verwickeln, doch Kakashi nimmt einen Schatten am Ende des Schiffes wahr. Dieser stellt sich als Rock Lee heraus, woraus der Jonin schließt, dass Gai nicht weit sein kann. Damit hat er Recht, denn nach einer abenteuerlichen Klettertour durch das Schiff, findet er Gai im Maschinenraum. Obwohl dieser beteuert, dass er nur beweisen wollte, dass er auch mit einem kaputten Bein solch eine Reise bewerkstelligen kann, durchschaut Kakashi seinen alten Freund sofort und merkt, dass es einfach sein Wunsch war, mit diesem Schiff mit zu fliegen. Dass er und Lee blinde Passagiere sind, stört ihn nicht weiter, denn auf ein offiziell nicht existierendes Schiff kann man sich auch nicht schleichen... 3. Kapitel 天空の襲撃 - Kapitel 3: Attacke des Himmels Aufgrund Gais "Infiltrierung" müssen er und Kakashi den Weg durch die Luftschächte nehmen, wobei sie in der Lounge beobachten, wie mehrere Shinobi verängstigte Passagiere zusammentreiben. Doch die beiden Rivalen entdecken verdeckte Konoha-Jonin, welche sich wie Kakashi auf dem Boot befinden und nun gegen die Feinde antreten. Kakashi sticht ein Mann mit Bart und blauem Mantel ins Auge, doch besonders bei einem feindlichen Shinobi namens "Kahyou" hat Kakashi ein schlechtes Gefühl - kurze Zeit später sind sowohl Gai als auch alle anderen anwesenden Shinobi von den Füßen aufwärts von dieser Person zu Eisskulpturen verwandelt worden. Kakashi bemerkt, dass sie es hier offensichtlich mit demselben Hyouton-Nutzer zu tun haben, wie Naruto bei seiner Gefangennahme von Garyou. Die Situation ausnutzend lässt der Anführer die Passagiere in der Mitte des Raumes versammeln und verkündet, dass sie Befürworter der "Ryuha Rüstungs-Allianz" sind. Mit der Drohung, dass alle 10 Minuten ein Passagier exekutiert wird, wenn nicht sofort ein gewisser Garyou aus dem Houzukijyou entlassen wird, schwärmen seine Mitstreiter aus, um sich des restlichen Schiffes zu bemächtigen. Sollte Konoha auf die Idee kommen, Naruto Uzumaki zu Hilfe zu holen, welcher bei den Feinden gefürchtet scheint, würden sie sämtliche Bomben auf dem Schiff zünden. Es sind noch 30 Minuten übrig, um die Geiseln zu retten... 4. Kapitel 伝えられたメッセージ - Kapitel 4: Beförderte Nachricht Etwas früher in Konohagakure: Tsunade findet einen Pfeil mit der Nachricht, wie es die Entführer auf das Schiff geschafft haben, in ihrem Büro. Sofort überprüft sie diese Behauptungen und muss über das Radio, mit welchem sie über das Wellenreich verbunden ist, feststellen, dass die Koordinaten tatsächlich stimmen, denn 12 Shinobi, welche zur Jungfernfahrt Tobishachimarus eingeladen waren, liegen gefesselt in einer Hütte nahe der Festivitäten. Von nun an sind es nur noch 20 Minuten. Shikamaru, welcher sich zusammen mit Team Gai und seinem Team bei Houzukijyou befinden, merkt derweil an, dass die anderen Reiche es nicht hinnehmen oder ignorieren würden, ließen sie Garyou frei. Auf einer anderen Frequenz meldet sich kurz danach Lee, welcher befangen zugibt, dass er und Gai sich auf dem Schiff befinden. Tsunade ist davon alles andere als begeistert und gibt Shizune über das Radio den Befehl, alle übrigen Shinobi Konohas zusammenzurufen. Mit Ausnahme Narutos... 5. Kapitel 処刑 - Kapitel 5: Hinrichtung (Teil 1) Kakashi und Gai beobachten noch immer vom Inneren des Belüftungssystems aus die Situation der Geiseln. Mittlerweile haben die Feinde auch die Piloten unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht und die beiden Jonin stellen fest, dass der Kontakt mit Tsunade bereits steht und sie etwas unternehmen müssen. Bevor es aber dazu kommt, macht Gai unbeabsichtigter Weise auf sich aufmerksam und versetzt die Feinde in Aufruhr. Plötzlich werden die beiden von allen Seiten sowohl von Kunais, Shinobis als auch von dubiosen Eis-Speeren angegriffen, welche Kakashi mit Raiton: Shiden abwehrt, trotz allem jedoch durch die Zerstörung des Belüftungssystems hinter ihm in die Toilette unter ihm durchbricht. Er kann die Frau in dem blauen Kleid, welche er nur knapp verfehlt, am Aufschreien hindern. Kakashi fühlt sich merklich wohl in ihrer Nähe und offenbart sich ihr als Konoha-Ninja, bevor sie seinen Plan ausführen, durch den Weg, den er gekommen ist, zu fliehen. Zurück in der Küche beschwört Kakashi seine Nin-Ken und trägt ihnen auf, nach den versteckten Bomben zu suchen. Seine Begleitung packt ihn am Ärmel und fragt ihn verwundert, warum die von der "Ryuha Rüstungs-Allianz" geforderte Person nicht einfach freigelassen wird, woraufhin Kakashi ihr erklärt, dass dies nicht so einfach sei. Selbst wenn sie so nicht jede der Geiseln retten können, werde er trotzdem sein bestes geben, so viele wie möglich vor dem Tode zu bewahren. Sich aus dem energischen Griff der Frau loseisend, kehrt er durch besagten Schacht in den Speisesaal zurück. Sofort wird er von den Feinden in einzelne, kleine Kämpfe verwickelt - doch sie sind alle keine Gegner für Kakashi. Ihr Anführer erkennt Kakashi als den Kopier-Ninja und demonstriert ihm gegenüber sein Können, indem er eine der Geiseln mit nur einem Fingerzeig einfriert. Kakashi steht vor der Entscheidung - entweder er lässt sich auf den Vorschlag ein und liefert sich selbst freiwillig aus oder die Geiselnehmer werden damit fortfahren und alle 10 Minuten eine Geisel töten. 5. Kapitel 処刑 - Kapitel 5: Hinrichtung (Teil 2) Kakashi resigniert, stellt jegliche Abwehr ein und wird an den Händen gefesselt. Um ihn an der Flucht zu hindern, werden ihm beide Zeigefinger gebrochen. Da Kakashi für die Entführer jedoch weitaus wertvoller ist, um mit Konohagakure zu verhandeln, als die Geiseln, wird weitere 10 Minuten später eine junge Frau getötet. Kakashis Schreie, sie sollen stattdessen ihn nehmen, bleiben ungehört. Plötzlich hört Kakashi Inos Stimme in seinem Kopf, welche mittels Shintenshin no Jutsu Kontakt zu ihm aufnimmt. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie und ihr Team sich innerhalb des Belüftungsschachtes befinden und bereits die Nin-Ken getroffen haben, welche erfolgreich alle Bomben entfernt haben. Inos Plan, die Geiseln in den Lagerraum zu lotsen und mitteln Fallschirmen zu fliehen, wird von Kakashi aufgrund der hohe Anzahl an bewachenden Feinden abgelehnt. Stattdessen schlägt er vor, Sai zum Schiff zu beordern. Kakashi wird ihnen dabei soviel Zeit wie irgend möglich beschaffen. Mit einem Daumen hoch macht der sich im Belüftungsschacht versteckende Gai Kakashi Mut. Bevor der Anführer die nächste Geisel töten kann, gibt es eine gewaltige Explosion am vorderen Ende des Schiffes. Nach kurzem Aufruhr ist klar, dass dem Weiterflug nichts im Weg steht, der Schaden jedoch immens ist. Für Kakashi steht fest, dass Gai und Pakkun die Bomben gezündet haben, welche sie gesammelt haben. Ersterer geht nun von seinem Versteck im Belüftungsschacht zum Angriff über und verfehlt sein Ziel, den Anführer, nur knapp, hinterlässt jedoch ein riesiges Loch neben ihm im Boden. Die Schmerzen in seinem Bein überspielend, humpelt Gai auf und ab - und muss sich kurz darauf seiner Seekrankeit geschlagen geben. Doch bevor er Kakashis Fesseln entfernen kann, muss er einer riesigen Eis-Faust ausweichen, welche ihn zum Rückzug zwingt. Ihr Urheber, der Anführer, stellt sich ihnen daraufhin als Rahyou vor und dass er derjenige ist, welcher sie vernichten wird. 6. Kapitel 必殺! 船酔い拳 - Kapitel 6: Tödlicher Schlag! Faust der Seekrankheit Gai hält eine leidenschaftliche Rede darüber, dass er die Passagiere auch mit nur einem Bein beschützen wird, was Rahyou jedoch nicht im mindesten interessiert - er geht zum Angriff über. Seine Eisbrechende Faust (砕氷拳 - Saihyouken) prallt auf Gais Konoha Senpuu und erzeugt eine enorme Druckwelle. Trotz großer Schmerzen, welche er sich nicht anmerken lässt, holt er daraufhin seine Nunchakus hervor und vollführt eindrucksvoll seine Fertigkeiten damit...Rahyou und Kakashi sind begeistert, bis Gai sich aufgrund seiner Seekrankeit plötzlich übergeben muss. Die Situation ausnutzend, will Rahyou ihm mit seiner Saihyouken den letzten Schlag verpassen, doch das Glück ist auf Gais Seite - sein Beim bewegt sich wie von selbst, trifft zufällig den Kiefer des Angreifers und schleudert ihn meterweit. Eine neue Attacke, Faust der Seekrankheit (船酔い拳 - Funeyoi Kobushi), ist geboren. Wie durch ein Wunder weicht Gai allen weiteren Angriffen aus und schafft es sogar, Rahyous Attacken nachlässiger werden zu lassen. Doch schließlich landet dieser einen Volltreffer in den Magen des Gegners - doch Gai spuckt daraufhin weit mehr aus als Spucke. Rasend vor Wut landet Rahyo einen Schlag nach dem anderen, bis Kakashi von den plötzlich erscheinenden Pakkun entfesselt wird und mit einem "Blitzversteck: Purpurne Blitze!" (紫電 - Raiton: Shiden) dem Kampf ein Ende bereiten will. Doch ein weiterer Shinobi, Kahyou, taucht wie aus dem Nichts auf und rettet den "großen Bruder" (兄上 - Nii-San) - Kakashi sieht sich einem neuen Feind gegenüber. 7. Kapitel 凍てついた雷 - Kapitel 7: Gefrorene Blitze Kakashis Raiton: Shiden und Kahyous Eisversteck: Fortlaufende Eisketten (氷遁・地鎖連氷 - Hyouton: Jisarenhyou) prallen mit einer enormen Explosion aufeinander. Gai beschäftigt sich derweil mit Rahyou, welcher seiner Schläge nicht müde wird. Kahyou erzählt Kakashi derweil, dass er das Wellen-Reich für den Tod seines Sohnes verantwortlich macht und er, sein Bruder und sein Sohn nichts anderes wollten, als in diesem Reich in Frieden und ohne Krieg zu leben...ein Shinobi sollte selbst entscheiden können, wann er stirbt. Wenn das Mugen Tsukuyomi angewendet wird, muss es auch keine leidvollen Tode mehr geben. Doch Kakashi versucht ihm zu erklären, dass das Leben eines Shinobis immer die Gefahr des Todes birgt, was den maskierten Mann wütend macht und seine Angriffe fortsetzen lässt - auf Kosten eines Kindes, welches von Gai gerettet werden kann. Kakashi hält ihm daraufhin vor, dass, wenn sein eigenes Kind ihm so wichtig war, warum er dann ein anderes kaltblütig ermordet hätte? Das tut für Kahyou jedoch nichts zur Sache, genau wie der Vergleich Kakashis mit dem Tod eines Kameraden ihn in Rage versetzt. So sehr, dass er die Kontrolle über seine Emotionen und somit auch das Jutsu verliert - bevor Rahyou ihn durch Bewusstlosigkeit aufhalten kann, zerstört er gedankenlos den Großteil des Rumpfes des Schiffes. Es entsteht ein Sog, welcher alles und jeden in den Rumpf des Schiffes saugt. Kakashi kann sich und Gai noch an einem Seil retten, doch er entdeckt dabei die Geschwister Rahyou und Kahyou am Boden. Der Kopf letzterem ohne Maske entblößt langes, welliges Haar - Kahyou ist niemand anderes als die Frau im blauen Kleid. Unfähig weitere Kraft aufzuwenden, entgleitet Kakashi das Seil und die beiden Jonin werden in den Rumpf gesogen... 8. Kapitel 死の縁まで五千メートル - Kapitel 8: 5000 Meter bis zur Schwelle des Todes Gai, Kakashi und die restlichen Passagiere stürzen in die Tiefe. Kakashi sieht sich dem Ende nahe, doch plötzlich findet er sich auf etwas hartem wieder - ein Vogel aus schwarzer Tinte hat ihn gerettet und trägt ihn nun auf dem Rücken. Erleichtert stellt er fest, dass Sai, welchen er beordet hatte, rechtzeitig erschienen ist. Auch alle anderen Passagiere wurden gerettet. Er informiert Sai über die Namen der beiden Geschwister, wobei ihm der Name Kahyous schwer über die Lippen kommt. Daraufhin erfährt er von Sai, dass Tsunade bereits mit diversen Leuten in Kontakt steht. Auf das Tobishachimaru zurückblickend bemerkt der Jonin, dass die Flugrichtung exakt der des Houzukijyou entspricht...aufgeschreckt durch diese Erkenntnis informiert er Sai und Ino darüber, dass die Angreifer Garyou anscheinend aus der Luft befreien wollten. Das ist jedoch erst einmal Nebensache, denn für Kakashi haben die im Schiff zurückgelassenen Geiseln Vorrang und er bittet Sai, zum Tobishachimaru zurückzukehren. Auf dem Weg dorthin wird die Luft immer dünner, auch für die Geiseln. Dort angekommen erstarrt Kakashi, kurz bevor er das Schiff durch ein Loch erneut betreten will... 9. Kapitel 綱手の決断 - Kapitel 9: Tsunades Entscheidung Kurze Zeit später im Büro des Hokage: Während Tsunade damit beschäftigt ist, Shizune Befehle bezüglich der Sicherheit des Houzukijyou und der Identitäten der Entführer zu erteilen, betritt Gai das Büro. Es dauert nicht lange, bis dieser Tsunades wütende Faust aufgrund seiner Infiltrierung des Tobishachimaru zu spüren bekommt. Tsunade wird jedoch durch Oonoki abgelenkt, welcher ihr durch das Radio mitteilt, dass die Jungfernfahrt dieses Schiffes schon lange kein Geheimnis mehr sei und dass vor Kurzem einige fremde Personen in dem Dorf des heulenden Wolfes aufgetaucht sind und eine große Menge Aobiko gekauft haben. Dieses scheint sich nun auf dem Schiff zu befinden, und es ist viel entzündlicher als normale Bomben. Oonoki merkt unterschwellig an, dass viele Dinge zu verkehrten Zwecken eingesetzt werden...Iwagakure hat sich bis jetzt sillschweigend verhalten, doch sollte das Tobihsachimaru weiterhin in ihre Richtung fliegen, würde sich dies ändern. Tsunade versichert ihm daraufhin, dass das Schiff auf Kusagakures Houzukijyou zufliegt, also nur zufällig auf das benachbarte Iwagakure. In Kusagakure würde die Eliminierung erfolgen, es bestünde also kein Grund zur Sorge. Das Gespräch wird durch Rahyou abgebrochen, welcher sich dazwischen schaltet und erneut die sofortige Freilassung Garyou fordert, woraufhin Tsunade ihn auffordert, in das Wellen-Reich zurückzukehren. Das Gespräch endet abrupt und die Entscheidung der Hokage ist gefallen: Jeder verfügbare Shinobi begibt sich sofort zum Blutgefängnis, das Tobishachimaru wird abgeschossen, sollte es diese Richtung beibehalten. Egal, ob sich Kakashi noch immer an Bord befindet... 10. Kapitel 心 - Kapitel 10: Herz Währenddessen wird Kakashi im Belüftungssystem von Ino gewarnt, dass er sich von dem Schiff entfernen müsse, doch Kakashi beharrt darauf, dass er die Geiseln nicht zurücklassen werde. Er ist sich nach dem Gespräch auch sicher, dass das Aobiko zur Sprengung des Gefängnisses verwendet werden soll, was er unbedingt verhindern muss. Bei den Geiseln angekommen versucht er zu verhindern, dass ein Kind getötet wird, welches an Asthma leidet. Er appelliert an Kahyou, doch auch die Tatsache, dass ihr eigenes Kind ebenfalls gestorben ist, rührt sie nicht. Erst, als Kakashi versucht, sich mit Shiden selbst umzubringen, zeigt sie ihre Gefühle - sie hält den Jonin per Einfrierung seiner Arme auf und verkündet, dass er das nicht tun müsse, die Mutter und ihr Kind können gehen. Sai, welcher das Schiff umkreist, nimmt die beiden entgegen - eine protestierende Geisel wird als nächstes hingerichtet. Resignierend beginnt Kahyou ihre Geschichte zu erzählen: Kirigakure unterschied sich von den anderen versteckten Dörfern dahingehend, dass es drei soziale Schichten gab. Wer zur untersten gehörte, wurde nicht beachtet oder gewürdigt, egal, welche Fähigkeiten er besaß. Ihre Familie gehörte zu dieser Schicht und wollte ihre Situation nicht mehr akzeptieren, weshalb ihr Ehemann das Wellen-Reich als ihre neue Heimat auserkor. Sie könnten dort vielleicht friedlich als Nukenin leben. Doch bevor dies geschehen konnte, versank ihr Mann in Alkohol, hielt das alles nicht aus und ertrank betrunken in einem See. Bestürzt davon gab sie ihr Leben in Kirigakure auf und fing ein neues, armes, aber zufriedenstellendes Leben mit ihrem Sohn, Hakuhyou, im Wellen-Reich an. Doch dieses währte nicht lange, denn nach einem Hornissenangriff hat der beste Freund ihres Sohnes diesen einfach zurückgelassen, obwohl er ihn instinktiv mithilfe seines Bluterbes, des Eisschwertes, rettete. Kahyo fand ihn Stunden später, doch es war zu spät für ihn. Kakashi war nicht in der Lage, etwas zu sagen, erst recht nicht, als Kahyou ihm offenbarte, dass sie ihn nur nicht sofort eingefroren hatte, weil sie einen kurzen Moment hoffte, dass er sie aufhält. Doch Kakashi wird auf Befehl von Raryou hin festgenommen. 11. Kapitel 氷の涙 - Kapitel 11: Tränen aus Eis (Teil 1) Kakashi wird in den Lagerraum für Lebensmittel gebracht, in welchen er sehr unsanft hineingestoßen wird. Dort eingesperrt sieht er keine andere Möglichkeit mehr, als zu radikalen Mitteln zu greifen. Sein Plan, die Bewacher vor der Tür in den Raum zu locken, gelingt, als er übertriebene Geräusche während des Erbrechens von absichtlich getrunkener Milch von sich gibt. Seine verwirrten Bewacher sind geschockt, den Kakashi Hatake in solch einer Situation, am Boden liegend, zu sehen, was es dem Jonin schwerer macht, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie die Höhe des Schiffes verringern müssen. Wenn es weiter an Höhe gewinnt, wird ihr Blut anfangen zu kochen...und alle Passagiere werden sterben. In Panik geraten öffnen sie die Tür...und werden von Kakashi überwältigt. In Freiheit möchte Kakashi die Nin-Ken herbeirufen, doch dies ist ihm nicht möglich, da er sein Chakra permanent fließen lassen muss, um nicht von Kahyous Jutsu automatisch eingefroren zu werden. Um nicht jeden Winkel des Schiffes nach dem hochentzündlichen Sprengstoff absuchen zu müssen, überlegt er, welcher Ort am geeignetsten wäre. Er kommt zu dem Schluss, dass es der "Rhyuha Rüstungs-Allianz" nur möglich ist, das Gefängnis zu zerstören, wenn sie das Pulver abwerfen und mit Kahyous Eis in Berührung kommen lassen, damit es explodiert. Sofort informiert er Ino und somit alle beim Gefängnis darüber, dass sie auf alles und jeden in ihrer Nähe achten sollen. Plötzlich tragen zwei Leute eine Box in den Speisesaal, wobei sie mit äußerster Vorsicht vorgehen. Kakashi folgt ihnen und hört zu, als Rahyou verkündet, dass sie die Geiseln nun freilassen werden und ihnen Fallschirme zur Verfügung stellt. So real das Schauspiel der Geschwister auch wirken mag, Kakashi findet die Freilassung sehr suspekt. Ihm stockt das Blut in den Adern, als er realisiert, was ihr Plan ist... 11. Kapitel 氷の涙 - Kapitel 11: Tränen aus Eis (Teil 2) Kakashi schreit ihnen zu, dass sie die Westen ausziehen sollen, doch es ist zu spät - die Geiseln können nicht mehr fliehen oder wurde bereits aus dem Schiff geworfen. Nach einem kurzen Kampf mit Rahyou gelingt es Kakashi, mit Hilfe seines Blitz-Schwertes die Fallschirme der Passagiere zu zerschneiden. Dies mindert sein Chakra jedoch so stark, dass er die finale Attacke des Feindes nur schwach blocken kann, doch er wird durch eine fremde Eiswand gerettet. Kahyou, die Urheberin, fragt ihren Bruder, ob in den Fallschirmen wirklich Pulver versteckt war - eine einzelne Träne der Traurigkeit läuft ihrer Wange herunter und zerschellt am Boden wie Eis. Doch diese Splitter breiten sich aus und beginnen Kakashi wie Schwerter zu attackieren, bis er mit Shiden auf Kahyou losgeht, jedoch Zentimeter vor ihrem Gesicht stoppt. Ihm scheint, als wolle sie sich nicht verteidigen, sondern vom ihm getötet werden. Kahyou offenbart ihm, dass sie verwirrt ist, da sie gerade das tut, was die Leute getan haben, welche sie am meisten hasst. Plötzlich stürzt jedoch der Kronleuchter herab und Chaos bricht aus. Der komplette Raum bricht auseinander, ein Feuer breitet sich aus. Kakashi lotst die Passagiere in das Heck des Schiffes, während Kahyou versucht, das Feuer mit Eis in Schach zu halten. Rahyou rutscht derweil ab, wird jedoch von seinem Feind, Kakashi, uneigennützlich gerettet. Er hat noch Zeit, ihn völlig verblüfft anzugucken, bevor Kakashi die Kräfte schwinden und Kahyous großer Bruder in die Tiefe des Himmels hinabstürzt. Seine Schwester liegt daraufhin schreiend und weinend in den Armen des Jonin, welcher um Haaresbreite in die Küche schafft, bevor die Teile des Schiffes auseinanderbrechen. 12. Kapitel 人間爆弾 - Kapitel 12: Menschliche Bomben Zur selben Zeit bei den Konoha-Shinobi außerhalb des Houzukijyou: Bestürzt beobachtet Shikamaru, wie das brennende Schiff immer höher steigt. Ihm ist genauso wie Kakashi klar, dass weitere Zunahme an Höhe den Tod der Passagiere herbeiführen wird. Doch diese Tatsache wird Nebensache, als er die Fallschirme entdeckt...und das Gefängnis im nächsten Moment von einer gigantischen Explosion erschüttert wird. Das Aobiko in den Fallschirme der Passagiere ist über den Zellen explodiert und ermöglicht den Insassen nun die Flucht in die Freiheit. Trotz des puren Chaos versucht Shikamaru erst einmal, weitere Explosionen zu verhindern und zerstört, zusammen mit Tenten, die Verbindungsschnallen der Fallschirme. Ein Passagier nach dem anderen wird so von den explosiven Fallschirmen befreit und von Choji, Shikamaru und Sai aufgefangen. Doch Shikamaru muss alles weitere Shino und seinen Insekten überlassen, denn nun gilt es, Garyou vor der Freiheit zu bewahren. Durch Inos Hilfe gelingt dies Shikamaru recht leicht, denn der von der jungen Frau kontrollierte Verbrecher kann, unter dem Einfluss von Shintenshin no Jutsu, von Shikamaru einfach gepackt werden, was Ino gar nicht lustig findet. Unbemerkt erscheinen derweil Sternschnuppen am Himmel, welche jedoch aufsteigen, anstatt zu fallen... 13. Kapitel 天国への階段 - Kapitel 13: Der Weg in den Himmel (Teil 1) Kakashi bemüht sich noch immer, Kahyou zu beruhigen und zu trösten, während sie sich an ihm festklammert. Doch die Höhe des Schiffes macht ihm noch immer Sorgen, denn für einen Menschen wird es in solchen Höhen immer gefährlicher - sie müssen an Höhe verlieren, was bedeutet, dem Luftsack Luft zu entnehmen. Ein sehr guter Plan, doch sollten sie durch den Druck vorwärts gen Boden geschleudert werden, würde sich Oonoki bedroht sehen und das Tobshachimaru abschießen. Sie müssten also gegen den Wind ein Loch erzeugen, um nicht die Shinobi aus Iwagakure, welche als leuchtende, aufsteigende Punkte am Horizont zu sehen sind, auf den Plan zu rufen. Doch Kakashi erhält durch Ino Anweisungen von Tsunade, das Schiff zu sprengen. Kahyou und er sind bestürzt darüber, da sich noch Überlebende an Bord befinden, doch der Befehl ist klar. Kahyou will das nicht akzeptieren und beschließt, den kompletten Luftsack zu zerstören. Verblüfft führt Kakashi den Plan der entschlossenen Frau aus und sticht ein Loch in den Heliumballon...wie von ihm erwartet fängt er sofort Feuer, welches binnen Sekunden den gesamten Ballon zerstört. Zu seiner Überraschung wird der darauffolgende Sturz in die Tiefe von Kahyous Hyouton: Jisarenhyou angefangen... 13. Kapitel 天国への階段 - Kapitel 13: Der Weg in den Himmel (Teil 2) Kakashi muss mit ansehen, wie Kahyou ihre komplette Kraft in dieses Jutsu steckt und anfängt, vor Anstrengung aus dem Mund zu bluten. Sie hindert das Schiff somit daran, in die Tiefe zu stürzen - doch nicht für lange. Plötzlich verschwindet das stützende Eis am Boden des Schiffes, weil laut Kahyou die Feuchtigkeit in der Luft fehlt. Es beginnt ein freier Fall, bis Oonoki, Akatsuchi uns Kurotsuchi in der Luft auftauchen und ihnen anbieten, sie zu retten - doch Kakashi denkt nicht daran, sondern springt aus dem Schiff und balanciert auf ihren Köpfen in der Luft. Voller Verblüffung sieht Kahyou zu, wie Kakashi mit Hilfe von Raiton: Shiden Blitze in alle Richtungen erschafft und sogar Regenwolken spaltet. Die Luft wird elektrisiert, doch Kakashi verliert vor Anstrengung kurz das Bewusstsein. Aufatmend registriert er kurze Zeit später, wie es angefangen hat zu regnen und Kahyou nun wieder begonnen hat, ihr stützendes Eis zu erschaffen. In dieser Form, mit den glitzernden Eiskristallen, der Schnelligkeit und dem Absturz Richtung Boden scheint das Luftschiff wie ein Komet, ein "Weg in den Himmel". Oonoki sieht von einem weiteren Eingreifen ab, da das Schiff nicht auf sein Dorf zustürzt. Der geschwächte Kakashi wird von Sai auf einem seiner Vögel zum Boden geflogen, während das Tobishachimaru von der jungen Frau sicher dort, am Houzukijyou, abgesetzt wird. Als der Jonin sieht, wie Team Asuma, Team Gai, Team Kurenai und all seine anderen Kameraden gemeinsam kämpfen, regt sich etwas in ihm. Plötzlich versteht er, dass er ihnen als Hokage helfen muss, das Erbe Konohagakures zu tragen und dass Hokage sein heißt, all die Traurigkeit in sich aufzunehmen und es zusammen mit seinen Kameraden zu überstehen. Es gibt nicht nur ihn. 14. Kapitel はじめての采配 - Kapitel 14: Der erste Befehl Um das Gefängnis herum herrscht geordnetes Chaos, die ANBU beginnen damit, die Gefangenen zurück in ihre Zellen zu befördern und Tsunade befiehlt den Anwesenden, das Schiff nach Feinden zu durchsuchen. Dabei stoßen sie auf die verletzten Passagiere, welche von einer bestürzten Sakura versorgt werden. Auch Kahyou wird ins Visier genommen, doch Kakashi bittet Tsunade darum, die junge Frau ihm zu überlassen. Eine leise Stimme meldet sich plötzlich aus dem Hintergrund - es ist die Frau mit dem kleinen Kind, welches einen Asthma-Anfall hatte und von Kahyou gerettet wurde. Sie bedankt sich aus vollem Herzen bei der jungen Frau, was dieser die Tränen in die Augen treibt. Nichtsdestotrotz offenbart Kakashi ihr, dass eine harte Strafe auf sie wartet. Doch sie wird nicht im Gefängnis einsitzen, sondern dort arbeiten. Ihre Fähigkeit, Menschen einzufrieren, sobald sie kein Chakra mehr konzentrieren können, würde die Gefangenen wirksam daran hindern, Chakra zu benutzen, solange sie nicht einfrieren möchten. Tsunade beschließt nach Kahyous erleichterter Zustimmung, dass dies die erste Amtshandlung des sechsten Hokage war - Ablehnung nicht geduldet. Kahyou versichert ihrem Retter weinend, dass sie alles tun wird, um ihn nicht zu enttäuschen. Resignierend nimmt Kakashi das Haori, den Mantel des Hokage, entgegen und betrachtet die Worte auf seinem Rücken, während seine Kameraden ihn lächelnd ansehen: "Rokudaime Hokage" (六代目火影 - sechster Hokage). Epilog 拝啓、 六代目火影様 - Epilog: Verehrter siebter Hokage Vier Monate später: Kakashi hat sich in den Wald nahe Konohagakure zurückgezogen und erinnert sich, während er versucht, Kahyous Brief zu lesen, an den Besuch der Gokage im Blutgefängnis zurück. Obwohl nur ein Kontrollbesuch, musste sich der Raikage selbst von der Stärke Kahyous überzeugen. Der Kampf endete damit, dass die Kunoichi ihn mit nur einem Fingerschnipp den Bart einfror. In seinen Gedankengängen wird er jedoch von Gai und Lee gestört, welchen er, laut eigener Aussage, zum hundertsten Mal erklären muss, dass seine Beziehung zu Kahyou nicht so war, wie das ganze Dorf denkt. Sich entfernend setzt er sich in ein Teehaus, um den Brief in Ruhe zu lesen. Doch Shikamaru und Choji stoßen zufällig zu ihm und möchten wissen, ob dies ein Brief dieser Frau ist, woraufhin der Jonin ihnen erklären muss, dass Kahyous Strafminderung keine Befehlsverweigerung aufgrund von Liebe war, sondern seine erste Amtshandlung als Hokage. Genervt lässt sich Kakashi in einer einsamen Gasse nieder, doch auch hier finden ihn zufällig Hinata, Sakura und Ino, wie er endlich versucht, den Brief zu lesen. Auch von ihnen wird er mit den Gerüchten über ihn und Kahyou konfrontiert, was ihn zu einem erneuten Ortswechsel veranlasst. Dabei stößt er auf einen von Dorfbewohnern belagerten Naruto, welcher seinen Zuhörern erzählt, wie Kakashi angeblich heimlich Liebesbriefe schreibt und...Kakashi verpasst dem Urheber der Gerüchte eine Kopfnuss. Naruto erzählt ihm daraufhin quengelnd, dass er als Einziger nicht bei dem Kampf dabei war - weshalb im all seine Freunde dabei geholfen haben, Kakashi ein bisschen mit dem Brief aufzuziehen. Ein vollkommen perplexer Kakashi hebt resignierend die Hände und lädt ihn zu einer Schüssel Ramen als Entschuldigung ein - nichts anderes war Narutos Ziel. Auf dem Weg zu Ichiraku liest der Jonin nun endlich Kahyous Brief, und muss ihr danach zustimmen, dass es wirklich bald Frühling wird... Trivia *Naruto ist in der Lage, Fingerzeichen mit nur einer Hand zu formen, da er seinen linken Arm beim Kampf mit Sasuke verloren hat. *Um den Inhalt komplett nachvollziehen zu können, sind Kenntnisse aus dem 5. Kinofilm notwendig. *Die letzte Zeile des Buches kann vielfach interpretiert werden. So kann "Frühling" als Metapher für "blühende Liebe" gesehen werden, jedoch auch einfach als literarischer Fakt, das kommt ganz auf den Leser an. Memos an mich *Rahyo benutzt in Kapitel 6 Stahl, welches er scheinbar aus Eis schaffen kann bzw. Eis bis zu Stahl härten kann. **Erneut in Kapitel 11/2. *Kakashis Shiden macht andere Geräusche, als Chidori. Es ist keine Version von Raikiri. (Kapitel 6) **Kakashi kann es zu einem Schwert formen. (11/2) *Kapitel 7, Infos über Eisketten-Jutsu. *Kapitel 9, Aobiko Infos. *Kapitel 10, Wirkung des "Einfrierungs-Jutsus" (Jisarenhyou) von Kahyo. (Durch einmalige Berührung?) **Kapitel 14: Es ist zwar immer noch nicht ganz klar, aber sie kann damit jeden einfrieren, der nicht irgendwie Chakra aufbauen kann. **Nur Kahyo kann es benutzen. **Hakuhyo Infos. *Kapitel 11/1: Anscheinend auch eine nette Seite...oder doch nicht?! **11/2: Einstellung der Geschwister, Weltanschauung. *13/2: Kahyous Jutsu hat ein Limit... **Man kann sich ihr Jutsu vorstellen wie eine Kette von Eiszapfen, welche sie beliebig erschaffen kann. Außerdem sind es kleine Eiskristalle. ***Sie braucht Flüssigkeit, um ihr Eis zu erschaffen. **Shiden kann enorm stark werden. *Kakashis 3 Probleme: Möglicher Abschuss Iwagakure, Kusagakure, Höhe. *Epilog: Kahyou ist mittleren Alters. ---- Projekt: JutsuBliHiden Folgende Codezeilen können eingegeben werden: